Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $6.48 each and baskets of lemons for $7.34 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of lemons because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the lemons. Price of mangos + price of lemons = total price. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $13.82.